A display of a user device may display a user interface (e.g., a graphical user interface). A user interface may permit interactions between a user of the user device and the user device. In some cases, the user may interact with the user interface to operate and/or control the user device to produce a desired result. For example, the user may interact with the user device to cause the user device to perform an action. Additionally, the user interface may provide information to the user.